


Knocked Me Out Of The Sky

by REDBLACKANDAWESOME



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBLACKANDAWESOME/pseuds/REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: Young Lena Luthor has a spur of the moment idea only to result in her falling hundreds of feet through the air.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena Luthor crept down the many stairs of her-pardon, the Luthor’s house. 

Despite her new brother’s best efforts over the years she was still yet to feel comfortable in this house without him by her side. To block the glares thrown at her by Lillian, the servants and whomever was high enough in society to enter the household, he was her comfort while in this home, like the badge pass that allowed people to walk around without anyone raising an eyebrow to wonder Eugh why is she here? 

But during her useless attempts to fall asleep tonight, her subconscious had pinged an idea relating to one of her and Lex’s projects down in the garage into her mind that she knew she couldn’t hold in. 

Lena had walked past Lex’s room and seen the bed was empty, thinking he must have gone out with some of his school friends for a late night out or somewhere else in the house (with the garden as big as it was he could be doing both right now.) 

Finally Lena reached the bottom of the stairs and was now making her way into the garage. It was more like a laboratory after Lillian had given up trying to contain their experiments to their rooms or studies. She didn’t even have a drivers licence! Why she needed to control what happened in the garage in the first place baffled Lena at the start, all her drivers and cars were outside for show. 

Lena entered the code and quietly opened the door and closed it behind her, flinching slightly at the faint beep it let out to confirm it had been locked again. Once it shut Lena waltz over to her bench and saw her little project where it was surrounded by various blueprints, spanners and circuit boards. 

The brunette took a second to marvel at its incomplete beauty. 

They were two knee high thick chunky boots with wires running in and out of the boots and two exhaust ports each side, a similar design was copied in a pair of elbow long gloves next to them except for the exhaust ports were at the palm of the hand and the rest of the wires ran up a cyborg like frame of the average person’s arm. 

Her fingers looped round a screw driver and began to separate the heel from the boot as a few circuit boards dangled out she gently disconnected one and went over to one of the tool boxes that contained other circuit boards from random things she’d taken from the company’s trash to dumpster driving (she had a lot of spare time due to the lack of friends and that her family – Lex, wanted nothing to do with her.) 

 

Once she found the right one she reattached it to the circuit and started putting the boots on. She went to take one step but struggled slight due to the weight of the boots – it felt like walking with some very hefty pair of skis on. 

Waddling to the back of the garage were another door was that led to the vast garden she quickly grabbed a camera to record the future events that might even make Lillian impressed – she wasn’t going to hold her breath for that one though. 

 

When she looked at the sky she realised it was practically pitch black so she didn’t think of needing any sun block to protect her skin from the sun – it was another trait that made her the black sheep of the family how they could all become tan after a day out at a beach while Lena could easily be mistaken for lobster of the day. 

Anyway, Lena shook the negative thoughts out of her head as she set up the camera, this was a time for science, not her problematic life. 

“This will be the first test of the flight boots mark 1, take 2. The circuit boards have been reconfigured in order to prevent short circuiting problem that continued to repeat itself throughout the experiment. Now activating the device,” Lena spoke to the camera, she then got her thick insulated glove fingers around her arm and twisted the dial. 

It was amazing, Lena’s heart was racing.

She could feel the heat start to reach her feet, but more important she could feel herself start to be lifted off the ground, she couldn’t stop herself from laughing. 

“Starter motor appears fine, now raising the altitude to 10 feet.” Lena said between laughing as she twisted the dial. A strong breeze suddenly appeared out of nowhere and it blew Lena backwards slightly that she started waving her arms to try and remain upright but suddenly she felt something click on the arm device.

She didn’t recall any buttons on the device when she was planning it on paper- the only possibility was Lex had installed it. Whatever it was. 

“Full thrust engaged” a robot voice suddenly spoke from her shoulder.

“What?! No!” But it was too late and before Lena could comprehend she was getting further and further away from the ground and she let out a scream and soon realised she was flying like a mad woman. Her body was frozen but her mind thought of the realization that these boots were not designed yet for high altitude temperature. 

Mid scream she suddenly smacked her face into something. 

“OW!” she shouted. 

What the hell could she have hit in the middle of the night IN THE SKY?!?!? 

Was it a bird? 

A low plane? 

Lena had no time to think of what else it could have been as she realised one of her boots had frozen up and she was now flying all over the place and quite rapidly to the ground. 

She shut her eyes. She didn’t want to see this. Didn’t want to see the ground greet her face with its rock hard surface. All Lillian would see the next morning was what disappointment but relief as she’d send a servant to sweep up what was left of Lena’s body and have it recycled to make some coffee holders. 

 

But it never seemed to come. She didn’t dare risk opening her eyes and being wrong. 

“You can open your eyes now.” A young girl’s voice spoke to her gently.

Lena’s eyes shot open. Ok she must have a guardian angel to make up for this life, it’s the only thing that made sense now. 

 

“What?!” Lena looked at the girl but could barely make her out in the dark but she noticed the girl was holding her in a princess like way, “ho- how are you doing this?!” Lena asked astounded as she realised they were both in the air. 

“The better question is how did you do it?” The girl joked as she started to descend the both of them slowly back to the safety of physics. 

When they landed the house lights managed to land on the girl’s face a bit so Lena could see a bit of the girl’s face better. 

“I- I invented these boots that help me fly,” Lena stuttered, still shocked at the fact she nearly died. 

“That’s amazing!” The other girl replied “but maybe give them some lights so other people can see you at night time.” 

“Lena!” A voice called out. 

“Uh oh,” the other girl whispered “sounds like I better get out of here.” 

“Wait!” Lena grabbed onto the other girl’s wrist and suddenly felt something weird. “Thank you so much for saving me… up there.” The other girl gave Lena the most dazzling and genuine smile Lena had ever seen, placing her hand on top of Lena’s, “any time.” The other girl replied. 

“Lena!” The voice called out again. Lena turned round “coming!” she shouted and turned back round to see the other girl only to find that she was gone, but Lena’s hand remained warm as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Knocked out of the sky part 2

  
It was ridiculously loud.

Screaming and shouting everywhere.

How regular humans could stand the decibel levels astounded Kara on a regular basis, but never the less she continued to rub the smudge on her glasses and sat down at the table of seemingly quite enough people who wouldn’t complain of her presence. You could tell from a mile off that she didn’t belong here – joking aside this planet, but mainly this fancy school. Her scuffed jeans and white t- shirt stood out with all these children is shirt, ties and blazers.

When Kara’s Earth parents had found out about what she did last night they had a discussion about her using her powers, about the flying around the place, using heat vision instead of the microwave, destroying Alex’s attempts to beat her with her super speed to the bathroom and of course:

Using her super hearing to spy.

She didn’t mind that they had subtly asked her to reserve her powers but what continued to blur in her mind was when could she use her powers?  
Kal- El had told her what his father told him, that the world was not ready to witness what he and she could do. He had been on this planet long enough and he had been dubbed as “superman.” Kara couldn’t imagine being held to that standard of heroism by billions of people. So she followed the Danvers advice… most of the time.

Sighing Kara used all her focus to gently pick up the stainless steel fork and began to eat in the cafeteria of this prestige school. Alex’s interview was taking so long, Kara slightly regretted begging Alex to take her with her (in the name of experiencing more Earth culture)

But the loud sound of a crash made Kara whip round including all the humans.

“Where’s ya lucky charms for lunch Luthor?” A voice mocked in a heavy Irish accent “did ya leave ‘em with your pot of gold?” a loud laughter erupted the group of people.

“Piss off Morgan ya dick.” A female voice that Kara instantly recognized. Forgetting about her food (for a change) Kara stormed towards the source of the voice.

“Ey feck off ya dirty pikey.” The ‘Morgan’ boy mocked once more.

“Excuse me,” Kara interjected “but this is highly racist and you are not being a very nice person.” Kara spoke clearly and strongly to the boy.

The cafeteria went silent. The Morgan boy turned to look at his friends with a hell is this girl on? Look but he just walked up to Kara.

“Who the hell are you? Actually I don’t care, but you should get out of my way, I’m kind of in charge round here.” Kara couldn’t help but scoff.

“I find that hard to believe, you’re not even taller than me.” Kara mocked. The boy’s face grew into a big frown.

“I said get lost!” He shouted as he shoved Kara with his all his might.

Everything went in slow mow, Lena took one step towards swinging for Morgan only for him to stumble back holding his wrist.

Kara didn’t even sway. Everyone around them burst out in laughter as they watched Morgan clutch his wrist to his chest, this only seemed to enrage him more. As he let out a roar as he swung for Kara only for Lena to tackle him and land on top and punch him in the face.

Suddenly a loud whistle blew that made Kara cringe as everyone stopped fighting.

“Luthor!”

“Kara!”

Two voices shouted across the silence, both girls turned to look at each other and just went “uh oh”  
Kara didn’t need x-ray vision to see that Alex was pissed at her, without even communicating Kara and Lena sprinted out the doors. Lena was fast but Kara knew she could go faster. But she liked the idea of this normal ness. Human speed.

But Kara was too busy watching Lena’s running that she ignored the street lamp that she ran into … and kept running. Leaving a loud bang behind them as the street lamp contacted the ground, like a big can falling on the motorway.

“You’re strong!” Lena puffed out as they turned into an alleyway, “you work out?” Lena joked as she tried to catch her breath.

“Err yeah.” Kara lied, letting her back slide against the wall as she sat down next to Lena.

“Yeah you can shove the shite talk, you’re one of them. The Kyrptonians.” Lena said simply.

“Pffft what?! No! That’s ridiculous.” Kara argued but those green eyes just pierced through Kara’s lies.

“Yeah you are. It’s ok I won’t tell…I’m sorry.” Lena stated “about your planet and all.”  
Kara was taken back, no one had actually ever given her condolences for her loss ever. They had been so set in helping her move forward, she’d never had a chance to really share her grievances.

“Oh erm, thank you. It has been hard getting used to… everything here.”

Lena let out a little laugh “I can imagine, I had a bit of a struggle too. Obviously not as hard as you,” the raven haired girl added. “Will you end up like him?” Lena couldn’t help but ask.

“Like who?” Lena just pointed up towards the sky.

“I don’t’ know,” Kara said honestly.

“No one would blame you,” Lena assured the girl “I mean catching falling girls out of the sky is one thing, but protecting the planet and humans from themselves is like a whole other thing.”

“What’s your name?” Kara asked looking at this raven haired girl “girl of the skies?” Kara teased, remembering seeing the girl’s boots ignite dramatically into her night sky flight.

“Ha-ha very funny. But it’s Lena. You?”

“It’s classified,” Kara said with a smile.

“Ok classified, well I don’t know what you’re gonna do but I should probably head home and disconnect the phone before anyone gets home.”

Kara would have offered to have flown Lena home but a loud “KARA!!!” down the street obviously signalled that she had other stuff to deal right now.

“Good luck Classified” Lena winked before she ran down the other end of the alleyway.

That wink did something weird to Kara’s heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara landed quietly at the Danvers back door, looking around the garden for anyone but saw no one, lowering her glasses she scanned the kitchen and sighed and what she could see, her adoptive mother and father standing on opposite sides of the room and Alex pacing around the living room. this was not a good sign. Taking a deep breath she braced herself for what she was about to face, how bad could it be? She thought to herself.

Slowly twisting the handle Kara took one step in the door without saying anything, turned back around to shut the door, quickly glancing through the door window to think about how maybe it would have been best if she tried to fly back to the remains of krypton and just settle on an asteroid for however long her life span was. 

Once she turned back around all the Danvers were there watching her. She had heard Alex’s converses slap the floor with each furious step she took into the kitchen. 

"Where have you been out Kara?" Alex asked, straight to the point as usual, "I searched the entire town for you. Dad nearly called the police." 

"I met someone" Kara blurted out, it wasn't a lie but the Danvers all seem interested in this, Kara had not even mentioned the humans she interacted with in school let alone told them how she ‘met someone’

“Oh?" her mother piped up "and... what can you tell us about... them?" 

"She was at that school Alex went to today, she was getting picked on and I stood up to this mean guy but it turned out she was fine and then we had to run away from this grumpy looking head teacher through the streets, her name's Lena." 

Everyone's eyes seemed to widen

"Dark hair?" Kara nodded "oh my god Kara that is Lena Luthor. As in THE LUTHORS. The ones who try and remove aliens from the planet. The ones who try and kill Clarke! You can't possibly be her friend!" Her adoptive father blew up rather unexpectedly. 

Kara could feel her defences come up as the man started to lecture her.

"…and using your powers in public, oh my god Kara how many times did we talk about this?!" 

"I didn't use them, not that anyone could tell" Kara muttered, trying to ignore the sound of one particular street lamp being knocked over.

"But Kara, you can't trust her. Or any of the Luthors’ for that matter." Jeremiah stated with his arms crossing his arms across his chest. 

"But I want to see her!" Kara rebelled.

"It's not up for discussion" Jeremiah stated 

"My entire race got blown up! And you just want me to let go of one of the very few people I have on this planet just because of her last name?!" 

"Kara you don't understand that people on this planet can be very very bad!" 

"But is she?! What has she ever done to you?!” Kara finally snapped. 

There was a silence and Kara took that as her queue to use her super speed and leave the room, up the stairs and slam her door shut (not enough to break the brittle piece of wood just enough to give enough sound that she was annoyed – something she’d learnt from Alex after multiple times.) 

Crawling under her covers she held herself as she tried to refrain from using her laser beams to let out her frustration 

Kara wished so much she could be back on krypton back in her family home.

Taking deep breaths she could hear the Danvers’s muttering as if they were shouting right next to her, so she took more deep breaths and focused on the sound of other things. 

The cars driving past, the planes traveling above, the sound of the till ejecting the tray of change down the road, until she could hear this strange consistent rhythm. 

Badum, badum, badum, 

It was a very calm heartbeat, Kara wasn’t sure who’s but it was calming. 

A months later 

“Kara! Alex! Pack your essentials! We need to leave, I’ve got no time to explain!” The mother of the house stormed around the upstairs throwing their suitcases to each of them. 

“IS THE PLANET EXPLOADING!?” Kara screamed as she felt her heart start to race a mile a minute! “WE CAN GET IN MY POD! OH ROA NOT THIS AGAIN!” Eliza suddenly stopped all she was doing and put her hands on Kara’s shoulders. 

“Sweetie the planet isn’t exploding but we need to leave here, something’s happened to Jerimiah and we’re in danger so we need to leave, ok so pack your bags. We’re going to National city for a while.” 

Kara took a deep breath, nodding her head and used her super speed to pack for her and Alex. 

The next thing she knew she, Alex and Eliza were in the car off to National City. 

 

She never found out the truth what happened to Jerimiah, but after a few years he was declared dead, but Alex and Eliza didn’t seem to believe that’s what had happened and had refused to believe whatever reports and facts were pushed at them. They had the funeral never the less. Real tears were shed but neither accepted the possibility he was no longer with us. 

Years and years passed 

Alex joined the DEO

Kara finally unveiled her powers to the world and became Supergirl 

One year Jerimiah returned to them, explaining the mess he’d been in. They all celebrated in happiness. 

Then one night Supergirl was patrolling the skies of National City when she heard that heart rhythm. The one from all those years ago. 

She raced to the source without hesitation and found her. 

Kara waited on the roof of the opposite building. 

The girl she caught. 

She’d grown up to be a beautiful woman. Who was now the new CEO of L Corp. 

And was currently in trouble. 

Two men suddenly marched into her office and Lena ran out onto the balcony and fell off.

Her screaming filled Kara’s senses as she leaped to the rescue, raising up she freeze breathed the Hench men and placed landed the balcony. 

Kara still held the woman in her arms and couldn’t help but feel the warmth off the other woman. 

Lena simply stared into the other woman’s blue eyes. She was calming down from the near death experience and suddenly realised what had happened. Suddenly she broke into the most confident smile Kara had ever seen. 

“Hello Classified.” Lena replied as she looked into the eyes of her future wife. 

"... and that's how your mom won me over" Kara sighed as she held one of her children as she looked at Lena next to her. 

"I do not recall screaming when those guys pushed me off that ledge, also speaking of which did they ever -" 

"AHHH!" a child shouted behind Lena causing the woman to jump out of her skin. 

"KARA! JESUS H CHRISTE!" 

Alex and Maggie came running in. But Maggie simply looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow. 

"Sorry Lena," Alex apologised picking up her own little daughter "i started reading her this book and now she thinks she's a ninja" 

"What book?" Maggie asked sarcastically, she knew. She'd told Alex it was a bad idea. 

"Ahem... ya know little bed time stories.... howtoattackfrombehindbyroyalmarines." Alex muttered. 

"What?" Lena asked. 

"How to attack from behind by the royal marines." Alex replied slower. "She found it from my old DEO training books!" Alex defended. 

"If it helps I can't take our little one to my office anymore because what does she do?" Lena asked picking up her little one as well looking her in the eyes "you try and fly out the window to catch mama? don't you! and what do you break? all of ma's glass! yes you do!" Lena giggled into the child's neck. 

That reminded her. She needed a new patio door.


End file.
